a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering knuckle assembly for vehicles, and more particularly, to a one-piece steering knuckle assembly for vehicles such as trucks wherein the tie rod arm as well as the hydraulic brake caliper bracket and axle spindle are forged together as a single piece.
b) Description of Related Art
In the prior art it is known to provide a steering knuckle with tie rods which are fastened to the knuckle. This design is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,627. It is also known in the prior art to provide an integral spindle arm with a steering knuckle for suspension purposes as well as to provide an integral brake flange for attachment to a brake backing plate. This design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,767.
It is well known to provide a steering knuckle for heavy duty motor vehicles such as trucks wherein the steering arm and the tie rod arm are fitted to a steering knuckle by means of a threaded portion and a fastening nut. In the conventional prior art design, the brakes are connected to the axle via a caliper bracket. The bracket is bolted onto the knuckle with a plurality of bolts on the brake flange. Also, the tie rod arm and steering arm are bolted onto the knuckle through a tapered joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,480 discloses an integrated steering knuckle with tie rod arm, brake rails and separately formed lower knuckle and spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,011 discloses a forged steering knuckle which has integrated steering and tie rod arms, a spindle, and support elements for a drum brake assembly. U.S. Pat No. 5,219,176 discloses a one-piece steering knuckle assembly wherein a flanged body, wheel spindle and tie rod are formed as a one-piece forging and wherein the flanged body is forged in the form of a brake spider to accommodate disc brakes.
There is a need in the motor vehicle field to provide a steering knuckle assembly wherein the tie rod arm, spindle and hydraulic brake caliper bracket are integrally formed as a one-piece forged unit. Such a design would eliminate the brake caliper/knuckle joint and the tie rod arm/knuckle joint, and thus, it would result in savings in assembly time and weight.
The present invention provides a one-piece steering knuckle assembly for vehicles such as trucks or the like wherein a hydraulic brake caliper bracket is provided and wherein a wheel spindle, tie rod arm and brake caliper bracket are integrated into the flanged body in a one-piece manner. There are enlarged bosses extending from the flanged body opposite the wheel spindle, the bosses having a bore which are axially aligned to receive a king pin. The flanged body, wheel spindle, tie rod arm and brake caliper bracket are all formed from a single steel billet as a one-piece heavy duty forging. Such a design eliminates the brake caliper/knuckle joint and the tie rod arm/knuckle joint, and thus, it results in savings in assembly time and weight.
Other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and drawings.